Paintings
by todpolle
Summary: Made for Mabel Appreciation Week. Wendy looks through some of Mabel's paintings.


**A/N: This takes place 12 years after Gravity Falls and Mabel and Wendy are living together in Portland and Wendy's a few months pregnant. This made for Mabel Appreciation Week Day 4.**

* * *

Mabel was working in her art room, putting the finishing up grading the art history test when she heard a knock on her door. "Just a second." She answered, organising her work and putting it away. She opened the door and on the other side was Wendy.

"Sup, Mabel. Thought you might some help with anything." Wendy said coming inside.

"Don't worry. I was almost done anyway." Mabel told her as Wendy started browsing through her paintings.

"These look really good. Is that Stan punching a pterodactyl in the face?" She asked, admiring said painting.

"Oh, that one. That was one of Grunkle Stan's most awesome moments ever, when he saved Waddles." Mabel explained as her expression sadden, remembering that he was no longer around.

"I never knew how cool he can be." There were a few paintings of Stan, Dipper, Soos and other people from that summer in Gravity Falls. One painting in particular struck her interest. "Uh, Mabel. What's this?"

"That was the time us, girls, took on those horrible unicorns."

"I can see that. I'm just wondering why we're riding on top of a giant pig and its shooting lasers from it's eyes."

"Because Waddles is cooler than any horse with a horn that does nothing."

"Yeah. Those unicorns were jerks."

"Triangles."

"wha?" Wendy was confused on what she said.

"Those unicorns were triangles."

"Why would they be triangles?"

"It's what I call meanie heads and jerks now. Like those unicorns are triangles. Pacifica's parents are triangles. That jerk, boyfriend you had is a triangle."

"Don't remind of him." Wendy said, wanting to end the topic with her hands holding her swollen belly.

"Sorry. But that moron really missed out. He left behind the most beautiful girl from Gravity Falls and the soon to be most adorable baby." Mabel proclaimed facing Wendy with the biggest smile she can make.

"Stop it, Mabel. You're starting to be just as much a 'square' as Dipper."

"Yeah, I know I'm as cool as him." Mabel said proudly, almost as the jab flew over her.

"Mabel? What do you think being called a square means?"

"It means being cool and awesome and other words like that. At least that's what Dipper tells me. We're squares. Dipper's a square. My students are square's. Pacifica's...More of a trapezoid but I made my point." Wendy stared blankly at her answer and just started to laugh hysterically and started to mess with some paint.

"Man. You are so innocent sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, Mabel." Mabel was waiting for an answer when Wendy put some paint on Mabel's nose.

"Hey. Careful, Wendy. You got a baby on board." Mabel yelled and grabbed a paint brush and the two began to a paint fight.

* * *

A few hours later, Mabel was in her bedroom with Waddles, doing some knitting when Wendy came enter in a robe.

"Hey, Mabel. Can you do something for me?" She said.

"Sure, what is it?" Mabel asked.

"Can you do a portrait of me?"

"Did my praising of you beauty made you feel comfortable about your image."

"Stop you. I was interested in a private picture."

"Okay. Just go sit on the bed while go get my stuff." She told her as she took a few pencils and a sketchbook. "I'm ready."

"Great. Just let me do one small thing." Wendy said and she undid her robe. The sight caused Mabel to blush, her eyes went wide and a bit of blood dripped down her nose.

Oh, my.

* * *

A/N: And that's all you going get. You can imagine next yourself. I can give you a bonus after scene.

* * *

Mabel woke up the next morning to the sight of Wendy, sleeping happily next to her. Seeing it was about 7:30, she got out of bed and got dressed for the day. Looking back at Wendy, she thought when she let her stay with her after that jerk of a boyfriend left in the middle of the night because he was a coward. She remember when they started getting closer and how awkward it was for the both them when the love bug bite.

But sometimes when she saw the pregnant woman, she felt she was taking advantage of the woman. Using her to make herself feel better when she found out she couldn't have children of her own. It isn't her baby, right? Would Wendy want to spend the rest of her life with her? Mabel sat on the bed and placed a hand on Wendy's belly and felt a bit joy. The baby may not be hers, but she'll love it as it was.


End file.
